


Подзамочный пост (из блога Джона Х. Ватсона)

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Singing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-07 16:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон просит у своих подписчиков помощи со своим соседом по квартире.





	Подзамочный пост (из блога Джона Х. Ватсона)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Friendsourced (from the blog of John H. Watson)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/142791) by [Amedia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amedia/pseuds/Amedia). 



Ещё один подзамочный пост только для подписчиков.

Во-первых, я хочу всех поблагодарить за ваши превосходные предложения в ответ на мой последний вопрос. Самая лучшая идея, конечно, оказалась самой противоречивой: для того, чтобы заставить Шерлока запеть, нужно самому спеть что-то _неправильно_ , и тот меня исправит.

В первый раз он просто сыграл мелодию на скрипке.  
Во второй раз, наклонившись, он с помощью буквально трёх клавиш наиграл midi-версию правильной мелодии на моём ноутбуке.  
В третий раз, когда я убедился, что рядом нет ни скрипки, ни ноутбука, клянусь богом, я оказался прав: у этого человека есть _голос_.

Он, как я и ожидал, великолепен, с большим диапазоном и динамикой*, хотя обычно Шерлок предпочитает петь фортиссимо**. Когда он поёт в нашей квартире, его можно услышать в соседних домах.

Я это знаю, потому что миссис Хадсон на нас пожаловались. Знаете, Шерлок внушает благоговение. Он громкий, яркий, звучный и ВНУШАЕТ БЛАГОГОВЕНИЕ.

Мой следующий вопрос, дорогие подписчики, состоит в том, чтобы попросить вас применить свои великолепные умы для решения новой проблемы: КАК МНЕ ЗАСТАВИТЬ ЕГО **ОСТАНОВИТЬСЯ**?

Заранее благодарен***,  
Джон Х. Ватсон

***

* − Динамика голоса ( Динамический диапазон) − или разница в силе голоса при пении forte и piano является существенным показателем вокальной техники.  
** − Фортиссимо − очень громко.  
*** − В оригинале текста используется сокращение TIA (англ. thanks in advance) − акроним для интернета.


End file.
